


While you were at work

by Fallen_Chisk_thehuman



Series: Look him in the eye aim no higher [1]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death, Imagine your OTP, M/M, OTP Feels, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tumblr: otpprompts, cri, im sorry, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10043546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Chisk_thehuman/pseuds/Fallen_Chisk_thehuman
Summary: John loves to prank Alexander, it seems to cheer him up whenever he comes home from work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Based off prompt from tumblr.

 Ever since they started going out John loved pranking Alexander on rough days. Alex would text him the entire day telling him his woes with Madison and Jefferson and John would sweetly reply back for Alex to keep his cool.

  _But they're assholes_

_Alex please you do not need to get into any more trouble._

_Ok fine._

_I have a surprise for you when you get home ;)_

_Which one is it today? The water bucket above the door?_

_No! That was a couple weeks ago, just wait dear you won't be expecting this one._

_Lol fine, I love you. I'll text you later the meeting is starting._

_Good luck love~_

John put down his phone and ran to a big bag stuffed with new gags and jokes stuffed in it, he had just bought it from the local joke shop and man did he make out well. Everything 60% off! He smirked to himself and he began setting up everything in their quiet little apartment.

 

  Alex stood toe to toe with Jefferson once again. He would go face to face but Jefferson is like a giant inflated with his ego. Jefferson began his part of the argument.

  "Ladies and gentleman just think, I am no less American than you ,unlike this little immigrant I hold the ideals of our nation in the palm of my hand. Do you want this policy to go through? Our nation will fall in on its self if we rely on Hamilton's plan. And I dont know about you but I put my heart into this country and to see it fall apart would kill me."

  Hamilton rolled his eyes with his head in his hands and he stared at Jefferson with absolute hatred. The only thing keeping him in his seat and not sucker punching the shit out of the southerner was the thought of John at home. Working so hard to cheer him up, his bright smile, his warm glow, his pranks. Yes his turtle loving boy was the only thing Keep him calm in this whole meeting.

  "Now I know what Thomas said" he began standing up "but everything he says is either shit or blocked out because Madison's cock is stuffed to far down his throat." He turned to see Jefferson turn red, steam should've been coming out of his ears with how mad he looked. Madison seemed to be coughing even worse. Washington looked down at him in disbelief. "My policy works in every form and at this point under the past administration's we have accumulated debt in which this policy would be perfect for. Thomas may hate me but do not side with him because he hates me. When something makes sence you go with it. Now I have gotten us out of troubles before, so who will you side with. Me or the man who doesn't know his ass from his elbow?" 

  "YOU LITTLE SHIT." Jefferson yelled standing rather abruptly.

 Washington rushed down and stood between the two. "Men please, this is a dignified meeting. If you can't control yourselves from going at each other's throats I'll have to ask you to leave for the day."

  Alexander grumbled and grabbed his work. He wasn't dealing with this shit. He rushed out of the door making sure the slammed behind him and rushed out of the building. He made his way to his car and started it, slamming his head on the wheel making the horn go off rather loudly. He took a deep breath and backed up pulling out of the parking lot and stepping on the gas, he needed to go home now.

 

 Thanks to him getting out so early traffic wasn't bad, and getting home took no more than a half hour. He ran up the stairs to his apartment and opened the door with a smile. 

 "JOHN IM HOME!" He yelled expecting a prank to be thrown at his face. But yet there was nothing but dead silence. He closed the door behind him and looked through the bathroom and the living room before making his way to the kitchen.

  He walked into the kitchen to see John laying down on face first. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Isn't that unsanitary John?" He walked forward to see one of those prop knives, the ones with the retractable blades, jabbed in-between John and the floor. "Sweetheart isn't that uncomfortable?" He said kneeling down and reaching over him to grab the knife. He began to pull on it when all the colour on his face flooded away.  _It wasn't retractable._ He felt his heart drop as he quickly flipped John over and noticed the blood flowing down his shirt, he pulled the knife out all the way and tried to stop the bleeding. Tears pricked his eyes and he couldn't seem to find the words as the realization trapped them in his throat. He reaches for John's neck and pushed two fingers on it to find his pulse. There was no pulse. Tears started running down his cheeks and he shook John lightly, this was his worse prank yet.

 The words finally escaped him as they came out in panic. "J-john...John please th-this isn't funny. Please Ok you got me please answer me j-john..." He shook his lover again and checked for his pulse on his wrist. Nothing was there. He felt his heart beat quicken and his thoughts cloud up as he leaned back with tears hitting the blood stains on his hands. He felt his body shake as he leaned back, his breathing became heavy and his vision became blurry. 

 He didn't hear Lafayette come in from across the hall, they had heard Alex scream and called the police when they seen what was in the kitchen. He tried shaking Alex back to reality and as herc came in they managed to pry Alex from the kitchen to the living room. The paramedics came and took John away. He was pronounced dead at the scene.

  After a long time of questioning and investigation from the police they concluded it was some sort of their that came in and didn't expect John to be home. Lafayette and herc kept a close watch on Alexander after that. He quit his job, he never left the house. Washington helped finance him through this time out of kindness and Jefferson and Madison went over to express their condolences. 

  Alex walked through the rusty gates and made his way up one of the paths to a new grave. Placing a tiny toy turtle on the tombstone and roses on the ground. He sat there for a while saying nothing, grabbing the tombstone as if it was his lovers hand. Eventually he found the words he wanted to say, speaking to the sky unable to face the tombstone.

  "Is the prank over now John?"


End file.
